The present invention relates generally to support surfaces for loading a material or composition of materials into a container or for resting a material or composition of materials on a container so that they may be easily sorted or more easily transferred and/or deposited into the container. The invention more particularly relates to a fitment adapted to receive and support a load, e.g., a heavy bag or other container, during loading or transfer of material into the container proper.
The invention is believed to have application to all situations where it would be beneficial to rest the material to be placed into a container prior to placement in the container. Examples of such situations include, but are not limited to heavy loads of aggregate material that are to be measured into the container, loads of material that are to be sorted, fill and/or transfer prior to placement or deposit in the container or material that is to be mixed. Specifically, but not by way of limitation or exclusion of other applications, the present invention has application with containers like brine tanks. Some containers, such as brine tanks for regenerating the material used in water softeners, are periodically loaded with material, such as bagged rock salt crystal or pellets, that must be lifted from a lower level to the level of the container opening. This task is often difficult and cumbersome because of the weight of the material. The container walls are easily buckled during loading as the person loading rests the material-containing bag on the container opening edge.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-noted problems associated with filling a container with heavy or cumbersome material as well as any load that may be temporarily rested prior to being transferred into a container. More particularly, a loader ledge fitment for water softener containers and the like is disclosed, which comprises an outer periphery configured to receive and fit over at least one portion of the container opening. Alternatively, the fitment may be integrally formed with the container to be loaded. The loader ledge provides a perforated cover through which the material may be poured, and a hinged cover which, while in the open position, provides a ledge for resting the material while being deposited. After the material (for example softener salt in the case of a water softener) has been poured into the container, the hinged ledge is rotated to the closed position. Further, the conventional lid supplied by the container manufacturer may be used in conjunction with the present loader ledge fitment when the container is not being loaded.
Alternatively the present invention may be summarized as a fitment for use with or integrally formed with a container for receiving a load of material comprising a supporting perforate or imperforate web and opening. The fitment having a shape substantially conforming to a contour of the container with which the fitment is to be used. The supporting web being circumjacent to the opening and including a ramp structure having a downward slope extending toward the opening. The supporting web including a surface for supporting the load of material. Whereby the load of material may be placed on the surface and a predetermined portion of the load of material may be transferred through the opening into the container.
Additionally the fitment may further include at least one channel having curb structures and the container may include at least one edge structure having a predetermined shape. The channel may substantially conform to the predetermined shape of the edge structure and extend along and engage a predetermined portion of the edge structure. The fitment may also include at least one bracket structure having at least a first end removably engagable with an exterior surface of the container and at least a second end coupled to the supporting web. The fitment may also include a bracket structure having at least one lockable collapsible lever mechanism.
In another alternative embodiment the fitment may include a supporting web, an opening, and a channel for use in combination with a container having at least one open end including at least one edge structure. The channel in this embodiment is engagable with the edge structure and the fitment includes a slot having an opening. The supporting web is capable of being extended and retracted through the slot so that when the supporting web is extended through the slot the opening is presented.
Additionally, the supporting web may have a retracted position and an edge and the fitment may include an inner wall and the container edge is capable of abutting the inner wall. Further, the supporting web may include a key structure and the opening may include at least one edge capable of engaging the key structure. Additionally, the supporting web may include at least one opening.
Another alternative of the present invention may be described as a fitment for use with a container for receiving a load of material, the fitment including a supporting web, a hinge structure and a channel. The container having at least one open end including at least one edge structure. The channel is engagable with the edge structure and the fitment is hingedly coupled to the supporting web at the hinge structure. The supporting web includes a stop structure and the fitment includes an abutment structure. The stop structure is engagable with the abutment structure such that engagement of the stop structure with the abutment structure places the supporting web in position to receive a load. Further, the fitment may be integral to the edge of the container.
In another alternative embodiment the present invention may be summarized as a fitment for use with a container for receiving a load of material, the fitment comprising a supporting web, a slot, a hinge mechanism and a channel. The container having at least one open end including at least one edge structure. The channel engagable with the edge structure. The fitment including a slot. The supporting web rotatably coupled to the fitment at the hinge mechanism. The slot having sufficient size and spatially orientation so that the supporting web may be rotated on the hinge mechanism and extended out of the slot and retracted back through slot. Whereby when the supporting web is extended through the slot the opening is presented and when the supporting web is retracted through the slot the open end is closed and the container is covered.
Further, the supporting web may include an opening spatially orientated on the supporting web so that a user may grasp the opening to aid in extending the supporting web through the slot. Also, the fitment may be integral to the edge of the container.
Another alternative embodiment of the present invention may be summarized as including a fitment for use with a container for receiving a load of material, the fitment comprising a supporting web surface and a channel. The container having at least one open end including at least one edge structure. The channel engagable with at least one portion of the edge structure. The channel located on a first fitment surface substantially opposite the supporting web surface.
Further, the channel may include a plurality of curb structures having a predetermined pitch and which are spatially orientated to impart a predetermined angle to the channel. Accordingly, the fitment may be removed from covering the container and the channel may be engaged with at least one portion of the edge so that the supporting web surface and at least a portion of the open end are presented for receiving the load of material.
Another alternative embodiment of the present invention may be summarized as a fitment for use with a container for receiving a load of material with the fitment comprising a hinge structure, a bearing pin structure, a supporting web surface, a bracket, and a channel. The container having at least one open end including at least one edge structure. The bearing pin structure mounted to the container. The channel engagable with at least one portion of the edge structure. The channel located on a first fitment surface substantially opposite the supporting web surface. The fitment including an inside rim surface. The container includes an inside surface. A lockable collapsible bracket coupled to the inside rim surface at the hinge structure and to the container at the bearing pin structure. The bearing pin structure slidably engaged with the bracket. The fitment pivotally coupled to the bracket at hinge structure. Accordingly, in this embodiment the fitment may be lifted off of the edge of the container until the bearing pin structure engages a distal end stop structure of the bracket.
Alternatively, the present invention may be generally summarized as a method of transferring a material into a first container from a second container, and wherein the material and its second container is lifted or placed from a lower level to the opening level of the first container. The method comprising the steps of:
Providing the first container with an open end including an edge structure.
Hingedly attaching an apertured cover to the edge.
Rotating the hingedly attached cover between a closed position and an opened position relative to the opening.
Lifting the second container and the material contained therein from the the lower level to rest upon the opened cover and transferring the material into first container.
The method could also include the step of providing a ramped surface extending from the hingedly attached cover. Additionally, the method could include the step of resting the opened cover on the ramped surface.